Taking Care
by lelalemon
Summary: Spencer begins the taking care. He's hired to be a prostitute for FBI Agents until he can pay off his degrees and become an agent as well. Then, his team must take care when someone decides to take advantage of his hospitality.


Spencer Reid knows that he's much too brilliant for this. However, he doesn't have his degree yet and there aren't a lot of options. He had applied to become a member of the BAU. When they asked him to come in he was ecstatic. However, the only position they could put him in, for now, was demeaning. Director Strauss had assured him that once he finished his degree they wanted him and he would be made a member of the team. For now- they were hiring for a nine to five prostitute.

Strauss had explained that, due to the high stress of jobs like these, often a handful of intelligent, clean, young people would be hired as stress relief. They would receive benefits, be an official part of he FBI and have some say over what they did and with whom they did it. Spencer is shocked and doesn't respond for a few moments. The problem he is having with his degree is paying for it. He'd finished the classes. The school refused to release degrees without their proper payment and Spencer is still behind not to mention that he's still paying for his mother.

He clears his throat and looks down at his hands. He needs this job. "Okay. I accept." While he fills out paperwork she gives him the details of the job. "You will be working five days a week. Eight to five. You will be paired up with as many as six people from any department within the FBI. If they request certain..." Strauss begins fumbling over her words before clearing her throat. "If they request certain roleplay scenarios or special requests we will try to let you know beforehand." Spencer blushes.

Spencer is sent to a clinic to do everything from drug tests to STD panels before he can begin. He knows it will come back clean because he's never had sex with anyone before. When he returns on Monday Strauss hands him more paperwork. "You turned out to be a very popular man, Mr. Reid. I went to the BAU first, so all but one of your clients will be from that team." Spencer is nervous. "You have a schedule. You'll first meet with Aaron Hotchner. He is the leader of the BAU. You will then go to Derek Morgan, BAU. After that you will see J. J., BAU. Next is Michael Thatcher, he is one of the sherrifs we have. He's the one that isn't BAU. Then it's Garcia, The tech for the BAU and last is Dave Rossi, BAU. Do you accept this?"

Spencer is trembling but he accepts. He hopes that they will go easy on him.

* * *

He knocks quietly on the door of Aaron Hotchner. When he is given permission to come in he does so with his eyes glue to the ground. "Hello sir. I am Spencer Reid... The consort." Hotchner asks him to sit. "Are you scared?" Aaron asks. Spencer shrugs. "This isn't a job I'd ever envisioned having." He explains. "I'm a very busy man. Usually, I will be doing paperwork when you come in. What I want is for you to crawl under m desk and blow me unless I tell you otherwise. Is that acceptable?"

Spencer nods and tries to find his voice. "Of course, sir." Spencer shakily gets down on his hands and knees and crawls under the desk. He unzips the handsome man's pants and slowly pulls him out. He can hear Aaron's breathing get heavier. He licks slowly to accustom his mouth to he taste before taking it all in.

He bobs his head and tries every tongue technique he'd ever read about. Aaron grabs his hair and begins thrusting into his mouth. He gags but allows Aaron to continue. Aaron holds his head close while he finishes. Spencer pulls back to be able to breathe. Aaron's semen covering his face and neck. "Lick me clean," Aaron says. Spencer leans forward and kitten licks him until every trace is gone. Aaron zips his own pants and pulls Spencer up.

He sits Spencer on his desk and gets wet paper towels. Slowly he wipes the young man clean. When Spencer is once again clean Aaron leans forward to kiss him. He sits down and looks at the beauty in front of him. "Strauss tells me you're a genius. She says that when you pay off your degree and they award it to you she's going to make you an official part of my team I just want you to know that none of this is going to be held against you. You are welcome on this team Spencer. Now and when you get your degree." Spencer smiles and thanks him before retreating to the restroom before his next client.

* * *

Derek Morgan is a very attractive man. He greets Spencer warmly and makes him laugh. "Are you ready?" He asks Spencer. Spencer nods hesitantly. Morgan Brings him to the couch he has in his office. He kisses Spencer and slowly undresses him. Spencer tries to focus on kissing the human Adonis back and doesn't realize he's being stripped.

The Adonis pulls his pants off and deftly flings his shirt across the room. Spencer looks him up and down in awe. "Now, do you prefer missionary or doggy or cowboy?" Spencer isn't sure what these terms mean but he can guess. "I've never performed coitus before." He answers. Derek looks stunned.

"Doggystyle will hurt less. Get on your hands and knees, Pretty Boy. I'll take care of you." Spencer gets on his hands and knees and feels hands smooth down his back. He feels a slick finger play with his entrance. No one had ever touched him there before. It slowly slides into him and he tries to maintain level breathing.

* * *

J.J. is a kind and beautiful woman. She's pregnant and it makes Spencer uncomfortable. "Look, Spence, I need to be honest. I didn't ask for you to be here os I could have sex with you. I heard you're going to be accepted onto the team and that you're a genius... I just want help with paperwork. is that okay?" She asks softly He nods happily.

He spends his hour with J.J. going over case files. "Spencer, you're a Godsend. So, if I have you do this every day, you won't mind?" She asks. "I'd love it!" He answers honestly.

* * *

Michael Thatcher is the man that won't be on his team. He's a handsome man, but Spencer can see a sadistic streak in his eyes. "Hello Agent Thatcher. I'm Spencer Reid," he says softly. "Do people like you really need names? I'll refer to you as whore and you're respond like a whore." Spencer is shocked at his treatment. The people of the BAU had been much nicer than this.

Spencer nods and bites his lip. "Suck me," the man commands. Spencer rushes to his side and drops on this knees. He undoes the man's pants and takes a deep breath before be begins to blow the man sitting above him. Only a few moments pass before the man hits Spencer in the face. "Are you eve trying? Use your throat," he demands.

Spencer is stunned. Was this man allowed to hit him? He tries again and suppresses his gag reflex to use his throat. the man grips Spencer's hair and pulls him up. "You're Goddamned useless. Bend over the desk." Spencer bends over and undoes his pants so that Agent Thatcher can pull them down more easily. Agent Thatcher rips them down and shoves into Spencer without any preparation.

Spencer cries out and grips the desk. Oh God, it hurts so much. The man doesn't stop and Spencer can't hold his vocalizations of the pain in. Agent Thatcher finishes inside him and throws him to the ground. "You're so disgusting. How can someone so bad at sex possibly do it for a living?"

Spencer curls up and whimpers. Agent Thatcher begins to kick him until he cries. "The hour is up. Get out of my office," the man says. Spencer collects himself together enough to make it back to the BAU.

* * *

He limps into the tech girl's office. She smiles at him. "Hey there bunnyfluff! I'm going to need your help." Spencer sits beside her and almost forgets about what just happened. "Look, this is basically simple. You're a genius, you'll figure it out. I'm going to give you some coordinates and you're going to make spots on a map and see if you can find a pattern. Can you do that for me?"

After the hour Spencer had helped one of the FBI branches narrow down a list for their suspect. The bubbly blond tech girl, Garcia, gives him some cookies to thank him for his help. "See you tomorrow bunnyfluff!" She calls and he leaves.

* * *

David Rossi smiles when he comes in. "Beautiful- you are simply beautiful," he tells Spencer. It makes Spencer blush. Dave sits in his chair and waves Spencer over. "I want you to grow your hair out, okay?" Spencer nods. Dave pulls his pants off and tells Spencer to undress. Once they are nude he asks Spencer to sit in his lap. Spencer sits in the older man's lap and wraps his arms around the Italian man's neck.

"I want you to call me daddy, okay? And I want you to be a good boy for me." Spencer nods."Say it," Rossi asks breathlessly as he rubs their cocks together. "Yes, daddy."

* * *

Spencer goes home and can't find it within him to eat. He showers longer than he can ever remember showering before and goes to bed. It's Tuesday tomorrow, and another day of work. He could look forward to J.J. and Garcia's time. Hell, even Hotch, morgan and Rossi were alright. But Thatcher... He shivers. He was bruised from his time with Thatcher. Thank God he hadn't been his first.


End file.
